The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Nemesia plant, botanically known as Nemesia foetans, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balaroyal’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Guadalupe, Calif. during the spring of 2002. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Nemesia cultivars with a well-branched, spreading growth habit, unique flower colors, and continuous flowering.
The female (seed) parent of ‘Balaroyal’ was the proprietary Nemesia foetans selection designated 2113-1-4-3, not patented, characterized by its light pink-colored flowers and well-branched habit. The male (pollen) parent of ‘Balaroyal’ was the proprietary Nemesia foetans selection designated 2068-2-3-1, not patented, characterized by its deep blue-colored flowers, average branching habit, and late blooming time. The new cultivar was discovered and selected by the inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during the autumn of 2002 at Guadalupe, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since the autumn of 2002 at Guadalupe, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.